Mann vs Mane
by Windows098
Summary: First Crossover fanfiction. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Coal Town had been unusually Rainy today, And Many clouds formed in the sky.

"Robot attack Imminent! Protect Mann Co! You owe me it." A loud voice shook the Whole of Coal town. Everyone knew it as the Administrator. The Most Powerful woman in the world.

They all lined up In there defensive stances. Engineer, Sniper, Scout, Medic, Pyro And heavy. The Engineer set up his Sentry.

"5"

"I am fully charged!" Cried the Medic, With his Kritskreg.

"4."

"Pony Up boys, We got some outlaws to catch!" The Engineer Yelled, Adjusting His Western Wear hat.

"3"

"Hmmph Hudda Huh!" The Pyro Cried out. No one understood him, I mean he was more secretive then the Spy! Much to Spy's anger.

"2"

"Meeedik! CHARGE ME DOKTOR!" A Heavy russian Voice cried out.

"1."

The Ground Shook Violently as the Robot Horde Approached.

2 giant Charged Soldiers , 30 Heavy's and a tank.

They heavy and Pyro Fired at the tank, and in a matter of seconds it was burning rubble.

A Heavy got behind The Engineer And revved Up his Minigun. But before a Single bullet came out, The Heavy's Head blew off.

"Oi! Whot are you bloody Doing Mate! You should Remember from that Bloody Spy Putting Your Sentry on the Barbie!" The sniper screamed as the Chamber of his Awper Hand Smoked.

The Giant Soldiers pushed forward Before they got stopped by a single scout in front of them.

"Ey! Look ovah thar Solly! Fuckin commys!"

They took the bait.

As soon as they looked back, they were covered in Mad Milk and got hit by a Fan O War.

"Damn it boys." The robot said Angry voice as he pushed on with the bomb.

Just to be greeted with the whole team waiting for them.

KABOOM!

All that was left of The Giants were Just Metal.

"Ha. Little tiny giant." The heavy said Confidently.

"YOU. ARE SO SMALL! IT IS FUNNY TO ME!" a loud speaker said behind the gang behind them.

29 Heavys.

"Looks like we're in for a big blue mate." The sniper said to all of the team.

A loud Sound came on as they became Uber charged.

Sniper has used his Uber canteen.

Heavy has used his Uber canteen.

Scout has used his Uber canteen.

Medic has used his Uber canteen.

Pyro has used his Uber canteen

"Oh this is baaaad!" The front robots yelled before being blown to bits by bullets.

"One wave down. But they will be back."

Then all the clouds headed towards the Tank as a Shadow appeared at the top.

"Fellas, is that Sollys roomate, the magic guy?" The scout asked.

A black hole appeared and sucked Everything in. Bills hats. Earbuds.

Oh and the team with the robots too.

Yeah i remembered that.

Don't look at me like that.

Thats it for this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Tobor

"OI YA WANKER!" Sniper yelled before Face planting into… Grass?

"Whot the bloody hell just happened?" Sniper Checked his Surroundings. Near a forrest, And outside a Henhouse.

"Well I'll be stuffed." And then Some giant black thing came out the sky.

"Oh my god." Sniper said before taking off his sunglasses.

The Left respawn area smashed down with great force, making a earthquake and crushing a hen under it.

"OHLY CAT PISS!" The sniper screamed as he narrowly dodged the respawn.

He cautiously went in side, and found his weapons and hats there.

Just as he got his Jarate a blue streak went past him

"Heads up!"

Bang.

"What is this stuff?" A female voice screamed

Rainbow noticed what it was and Sped off, Hoping to revive her Destroyed ego.

"Wos that a pony i just saw? Bloody blu spy. Fucking with me. Whot a wanker." He muttered to himself. He walked out and saw a town near by. Sniper started to walk to it, Before hearing another sniper. "Argh! Help!" A robotic voice called out From above sniper. as soon as sniper looked up, A robot sniper Plummeted to the ground. The robot sniper was battered, dirty and had a massive hole through his chest. The robot stood up, The sniper rifle on its back. and just looked at sniper.

Sniper took out his Kukri and was about to stab the robot, but the robot wasn't attacking. It just looked. Well, Coal town was in pieces, so it had nothing to do. That was most likely the reason why it wasn't attacking. Maybe if he can get this robot to the engie, it could be Watch duty! Sniper hasn't had a day off for so long, he just grabbed the robot by the arm and forced it to follow him to The town.

There were many banging noises as the got to town,

Like they were scared. All the doors were getting locked, shops shut, and the town was empty. "Ello?" The Doubles said in unison.

No Snipers walked up to a Ginger bread looking house and banged on the door, Hearing panic and whimpering.

"Open the bloody Door!" Sniper demanded, as the robot checked its surroundings for any sign of mann co. with his Laser eyes. (He actually has a laser eye, ingame the laser comes from the eye.) Finding nothing, He turned himself off.

Sniper kept banging and eventually, used his sniper too shoot the hinges off the door.

Sniper could not believe his eyes.

Coloured.

Ponys.

The looked scared to death, one of the pink ones throwing cake at Sniper

"Oi! Stop it Unless ya want a blue!" Sniper yelled With his face with cake splatted over it.

The pony just giggled at his accent.

Oh.

That.

Was.

The.

Last.

Straw.

Sniper took out his Jarate and thus started a long fight with cake and piss.

After, the area was stained yellow with a lot of icing everywhere.

The end for now! Extra long chapter for ya folks!

-windows 098 Singing of


	3. Chapter 3 - Pyro

"Mmmph mpph hudda!" The pryo screeched, all he could see was burning. Everything was on fire. Ballonicorn was missing, so were his Baby friends! Everywhere he saw was burning. He started running to the town to help anyone he could find. Pyro found a well and put water into his rainblower and started running, spraying water everywhere. Thats what he saw in his mask at least. Really he filled his flamethrower up with more fuel and was Burning down trees, and a lot more. Until a little pet dog (A timberwolf) Started screaming and was begging pryo for help and was scratching him for help.

Pryo set the pet dog with his water. the timber wolf knocked off the lens of the mask and died. Pyro saw Something looking like Pyroland, But not quite. but everywhere he put the water was fire. he looked down to his Rainblower, And to his surprise. it was the backburner. It was the weapon from his nightmare a few months ago. when he took off the mask and saw all his blue buddies getting killed and burnt in orange stuff from the backburner. He couldn't put the lens back tougher, but he kept it with him, as it was making him see fire. But kept it with him just incase. At least his blu baby buddies and red baby friends can understand him now. Right?

He ran to the town, not to get attacked by any other wolf thingys, when he got there, he found sniper and a robot sniper throwing lemonade. But yesterday they were both babys? and the lemonade looks more like… No sniper wouldn't do that! Pyro thought. He walked up to the sniper, but thought to see what he looks like with the lens. He put it to his eye and saw Them both being babys and begging for water as the place slowly collapsed. Pyro almost instantly took it off, what was happing? What was his name? Who was he before the mann wars? His thoughts stopped as the robot sniper looked up. It made sure no mann co objects were on him. But pryo had the mann co hat on, the robot took out his kurki and ran at full speed. Pyro quickly took of the mann co hat and threw it in the water. The robot hacked and slashed the hat until it was no more. "Hmmph humph….. hudda mmph?" He still heard the muffles. So close. He walked up to the real sniper and asked "mph hud mppph mmmph?" Sniper turned around to see his friend, the pryo. It started to get dark. Sniper turned into a zombie. His scars reopened and his skeleton hanging out. "Oh, its halloween." Pyro was scared out of his mind, when it happened to him. His mask was mostly missing, only leaving a skull. his legs were decayed. Pyro passed out. Poor pryo.

"The wheel! Spins! Hahahahahha! Okay come on wheel… come on…" Sniper heard the voice behind him. The wheel. from ghost fort. It went on to a picture of a scout going past the moon. "Gravity hates me so i got rid of it! Most of it!" Oh. Its time for a lil payback to this Mersamus.

The ponies looked outside to see what was going on. A giant green card. Sniper saw this as his chance, grabbed the robot and got to higher ground on a bell tower.

-Windows098 Signing off


End file.
